


Three Years Later

by Ahza_Moncha



Series: Three Weeks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahza_Moncha/pseuds/Ahza_Moncha
Summary: Three years later, and they've finally said those three words.





	Three Years Later

She took a deep breath, her heart was beating so hard she was sure everyone could hear it. Drumming, beating, going, without her permission, it kept on going.

She looked up at the others dancing, before her eyes moved and caught the inky blackness he called hair and he was moving closer to her. Very soon he was right beside her, his lips quirked, a ghost of a smile pulling at them.

He held out his hand; long, thin fingers, calloused but tender.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a whisper, looking unsure but still hopeful.

She smiled at him, her heart fluttering, mouth dry and nodded, "I would love to."

They made their way to the dance floor, eyes locked, her white dress stood in stark contrast to his black robes but yet they blended well. His black eyes never breaking contact with her hazel ones. 

The crowd watched in awe as he drew her close, nothing could separate them, the intensity and passion radiating from the both of them could be felt by everyone in the large hall.

Severus leaned forward as though to whisper in her ear, Hermione had to suppress a moan, their lips met in a kiss fueled by nothing but love.


End file.
